Augmented reality systems may provide a user with a virtual environment based on a real world environment adding digital elements to the real world environment by using a camera or inputted information. Augmented reality systems may provide a user interface allowing a user to interact with the live and/or virtual environment. For example, the user may manipulate electronic representations of objects in the augmented environment. Augmented reality user interfaces may be displayed on display interfaces such as user computing devices and user mobile devices.
When an automobile accident occurs, owners may submit accident reports to police and/or claims under insurance policies that cover the accident. The owner may fill out a police report and a police officer may verify the police report. Additionally, the owner may fill out an insurance claim form listing the damaged areas and an insurer may evaluate the damage against the coverage of an insurance policy. The insurer may provide reimbursement in the form of a settlement, allowing the owner to repair the automobile.
Additionally, processing an insurance claim following a vehicle accident can be a complex and time-consuming process. Individuals involved in the accident must exchange insurance information and file insurance claims. Insurance companies for the individuals involved in the accident must determine the amount of damage caused to the vehicles, pay out on insurance claims, and recover damages from the liable party.
Current claims processing approaches may involve interaction with multiple insurance agents, claims adjusters, subrogation representatives, and the like. Accordingly, current approaches to claims processing may include the processing of paperwork, telephone calls, and face-to-face meetings. As a result, a significant amount of time can elapse between the time the claim is filed and final settlement of the claim. Therefore, a need exists for improved approaches to processing insurance claims in response to a vehicle accident.